Heavens Fall
by Kyuzo Aoi
Summary: Some day in the future, Korea has to decide.


Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia:Axis Powers. Hetalia is the property of Studio DEEN, Shonen Jump, and Hidekaz Himaruya.

Some time in the near future...

In this world, some people are still living in the past. Shackled by injustice, real or perceived. Wearing their masks of happiness, people hide their anger, insecurity, and despair. They say they have moved on, but on reality, they have not. Even whole nations are not immune in this.

Seeing countless uprisings and upheavals, Korea, the southern one, that is, both marched with the people and faced the people alongside the military. He struggled to build up his economy, even stealing blueprints from Japan's house just to build his own car. His favorite phrase, "I've invented everything," is just a defense mechanism. He and his brother had been kept too low by his own neighbors, ones he once called 'brothers.' And yet, even then, they felt that as the old saying goes, Korea is just a shrimp among the whales.

"No more!" the personification of southern Korea said to himself as he banged his fist at the table. The news he read on the newspapers have taken his toll on his behavior. He could console himself with the numerous actors and singers he personally met through the years, but as time goes by, they have grown old and died, while he did not. He played countless video games, but he still felt unhappy. People say he should not say this and that, and this also took his toll on his soul. These people are imprisoning themselves, Korea thought, opening the keys to his car to travel to the Blue House.

And there is the elephant in the room: his own brother. Despite all the attempts to make peace after 1953, it seems that they are nearly come into blows. Only America's warnings that he is too weak, or China's warnings that he is too foolish to confront his own twin, stopped him. And yet he is now on the position to claim victory.

And yet Japan says, "It will affect my economy. Don't do it."

To hell with him, Korea said. He still remembered the days under Japan's rule, when his brother left for the mines and he farmed rice for Japan. It is always the best ones that Japan get, he would eat the leftovers and mix them with whatever grain is available. Japan said he would be better under his rule, but unlike Taiwan, who was last independent three centuries ago, he had tried to build his own Empire, a pale imitation of Japan's, and when Japan found out, the island nation used his own spies and influence to annex his land.

But now back to his own brother. It is true that the North, _Bukhan_ as he called his brother, starved himself while building his army. It's a folly, Korea said to himself, that he prioritized his leader's welfare first before his people. Even the kings of the past did not receive such adulation. Now, after futile attempts to convince the North to give up its arsenal, Korea wondered if he is the one that is supposed to strike first. It is always the North that is striking his house with fear, death, and blackmail. Why he couldn't? the South said to himself as he drove his car to the gates of the Blue House.

They say they will brand him as an aggressor. Fools. They are always waging war themselves. If they would say, no, you can't, then fuck them.

The latest incident where America's boss failed to convince the North to stop his nuclear test was a double-edged sword. On one hand, this would cause an even deadlier war. To serve an absolute monarch like the North's, millions of people, Northerners, Southerners, Japanese, even Americans and Russians, would be killed in either nuclear fire, or with dreadful poisonous wind. The cost of rebuilding, if there is a winner, that is, would be very high, higher than after the Second World War. On the other hand, unification would finally close a sore in Korea's soul, finally resting the inner demons in Korea's head.

But is it worth it that he will strike first, because he had no longer patience? What about those who still wanted peace?

As he emerged from his car, he saw the night sky, despite the pollution that obscured the stars, the moon is still glowing bright. He thought that either way, this would be the last for a very long while...or being the last.

"I've made a decision," Korea said to himself as he opened the door.

Korea is going for a revolution. But it will not be an uprising, but a war against a tyrant.

 _"Haneuri muneojeodo, jeonguireul ssewora."._ Let justice be done, even though the heavens fall.


End file.
